Opposites a track
by SpecialAgentBlueRose
Summary: When an ancient spell is attempted it causes Medgar to get some visitors and some dead come back to life and so secrets come to light. On vampire academy side, this story is taking place after Dimitri dumps rose because of what he put her through and she a temp with Adrian go south when his parents cut him off. On Thor side, it is leading up to Thor's coronation and instead of Loki
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

I do not on Thor or vampire academy.

Vampire Academy

 **Rose**

With Lisa having data night with Christian leaved rose to her on time. she decided to surprise Adrian but when she gets to their little guest house behind Lisa house she finds that all of Adrian's stuff is gone then she finds a letter for her on her night stand.

 **The letter**

 **Dear Rose**

I thought my love for you could surpass the life style I was used to living. I was wrong I can't live like this. I'm not like you I can't live without the money. When my parents cut me off I thought I could handle it but not being able to up and go where I want and when. I now in my heart I will all ways love you but my need to have a rich lifestyle doesn't fit and you're not the type of person to leave Lisa even if I had the money. Lisa will always be your number one priority then me second. You will always be my little Dampier.

Love

Adrian

After reading the letter rose felt so alone so she went to talk to Dimitri but when she got there he was with Tasha which made rose more hurt because he said he could not love anymore. With the heartbreak rose started to fall in to a depression and with Lisa and the Ozera are spending more time it leads rose more off time and with her mother and father together and having another baby and be more to the new baby then to her. It push roses darkness to critical levels. the darkness became so over whelming that it put her in a coma.

 **Tasha & Enchantress**

Everything has gone according to plain Dimitry is mine and the bloodhore has no body. Don't forget you still owe us for your happiness Natasha! On another day, we will call on you and you must pay the price or everyone will get their mindset back! I now you don't have to remind me! I thought you said they wouldn't care for her anymore! The bond and love they have for her is stronger then you side it was. You need to do something I will not loss Dimitri to that bloodhore. We cannot stop the love they fill for her but we can help separate them and once she dies they will all be transported back. I don't want to wait years for her to die! In here condition it want take but a couple of days. Ok what do I have to do? Put this scroll in the library for them to find and to use otherwise you will forget the plain.

 **Enchantress** **&** **Karnilla**

Everything has gone according to plan Karnilla. Natasha Ozera has played right in to your plan. Everything is done here shall I return to Asgard? Yes, but do not get caught Enchantress or there will be consequences! understood karnilla

 **Lisa & Christian**

Lisa never leaves rose's side she blames herself for not being there for rose when she needed her. No matter how many time the gang would tell her she was not to blame herself for all of it. They all did something. Lisa nearly drove herself insane trying to heal rose. Just when Lisa was about to lose all hope of seeing the life of her best friend/ sister back to her normal wild person rose is. Lisa, Christian, Eddie, rose parents, Dimitri, and Adria where in the library and on the computer emailing people about everything shadow kiss. When they came across a very old scroll with ancient right that was Norse writing. The scroll was about shadow kiss beings and a ritual that could undo the damage of the bond and get rid of it. They decide to go through with the ritual but what they didn't know was that they were trick the ritual was a spell for transfer.


	2. Chapter 2

**A day before Lisa and the gang found the scroll.**

 **Asgard**

 **After the** **Frost Giants** **attack**

 **Thor**

We can't let the Frost Giants get away with this! They will regret what they have done! Lady Sif round up my brother and the warrior three and meet me at the Bifrost. A couple of minutes later he is at the Bifrost waiting or Loki, Lady Sif, and the warrior three. Heimdall open the Bifrost to Jotunheim.

 **Heimdall**

Sorry my prince the All-Father has ordered me to not open the Bifrost to anyone not even you. I will not go against your father our king.

 **Frigga**

Thor your father has requested your presents. Lady Sif and the warrior thee your need on the training ground.

 **Lady Sif and warrior three**

Yes, your lady! We will be on our way.

 **Frigga**

Loki you should tell Sif how you fill.

 **Loki**

Mother you now most of all that she does not see me. She wants the mighty Thor the warrior not the thin white sorcerer. I have some work to get back to. Transport before Frigga can say anything.

 **Thor**

Father you wanted to see me?

 **All-Father/ Odin**

Thor I told you that we are not going to invade Jotunheim! being the All-Father doesn't mean you can destroy all your enemies because of what a few do. Do you understand or do I need to give the throne to your brother?

 **Thor**

No father I understand. I will make you proud.

 **All-Father/ Odin**

Then show me and help plan your coronation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Back at vampire academy**

They the gang gets the ingredients for the spell to wake rose. Once everything was ready they headed to rose's bed room where they had moved her to be more comfortable in her comatose state. Once they got everything set up they mix the potion. Lisa started the spell.

 **Hníga sási verǫld eða fá inn eigi menskr eða fœra sási eigi menskr við sási iǫtunheimr!**

 **Hníga sási verǫld eða fá inn eigi menskr eða fœra sási eigi menskr við sási iǫtunheimr!**

 **Hníga sási verǫld eða fá inn eigi menskr eða fœra sási eigi menskr við sási iǫtunheimr!**

Then the room lit up in a bright blue light. Then everything went black then every Moroi, Dhampirs, and Strigoi. The Dhampirs and the fire wilding Moroi started fighting the Strigoi. Then the ice giants started attacking, so then they started working together to survive the ice giants attack. They managed to get some distance from the giants, but there were a lot of casualties among the vampires. Then Enchantress appears out of nowhere by Tasha and then grabs Tasha and then disappears. Everyone was shocked and couldn't understand what was going on.

 **Thor's coronation**

As Thor walk through the throne room to where his father stands with his mother by his. His friends and brother and all of Asgard are here to see him get crowned the all father when all of a suddenly his brother pass out. Concern for his brother rushes over to him. Then his parents rush over to see what is wrong with their son. Some of the people thought Loki was just trying to take the attention off of Thor, but when they could not get him to wake up then they brought the healers and he still did not wake up.

 **Rose & Loki**

Wake up Rose said as she gently shakes the thin man in green. As the man came to she helped him sit up. Before rose could ask what the thin man's name was he jumped up and waved his hands around like he was trying to use magic but nothing worked then he yelled at Rose to release him. Rose stood her ground and yelled back at him that she was trapped here to and that she had no clue how she got her. Once they stopped arguing with each other they stopped walking and stated talking. The one thing in common in how they ended up together was they felt alone and then felt light headed then passed out. The more they got to know each other the more they realized they had a lot in common. They started to fall in love with each other and started to gain there strength back slowly.

 **Enchantress** **&** **Karnilla**

Karnilla the plan is felling Loki and Rose are falling in love! What that's in possible no ordinary sorcerer of Asgard or ordinary Dhampir could break the spell Enchantress! Enchantress go and talk to Tasha and see what she knows!

 **Enchantress** **&** **Tasha**

Tasha what do you know about Rosemarie that we don't. I told you everything about the bloodhore that I know. Tasha are you positive that there is no small amount of magic in her? Yes, Enchantress Dhampir don't have magic. Tasha then can one of her friends be using magic to get her out then. What magic they have wouldn't be able to get her out but contact her. oh crap! Tasha what is oh crap about? I forgot Rose is shadow kiss, she is not a normal dhampir she can scenes when her moroi. That still doesn't explain how their getting along and how the spell is weakening. Tasha tell me more about Rose abilities. I can't Enchantress. Can't or want Tasha! The only reason I hated her was because of Dimitri. So, you are of no use to us any more Tasha. No Enchantress I beg I can be of use in the future and so can Dimitri. I will talk to Karnilla about Dimitri but no promises.

 **Karnilla & Enchantress **

What did Tasha say Enchantress? She forgot to mention that Rose is shadow kissed. That explains why the spell is waking around Rose but not Loki.

 **sorry for the delay and let me now what you think so far.**

 **Hníga sási verǫld eða fá inn eigi menskr eða fœra sási eigi menskr við sási iǫtunheimr! =Open this world and take the not human and bring the not human to the realm of the giants.**


	4. Chapter 4

**W3= warrior three**

 **Rose & Loki**

Loki do you think we will ever leave the dddd aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Rose what's wrong talk to me?! My friends are in danger and my bound mate Lisa is hurt? I love being with you bt if we don't get out of here and save them I will go crazy if Lisa dies. Between the two of us we should be able to get out of here. Rose try and see through your bound with Lisa and see where they are so when we wake up I know where to go. Okay I will give it a try. Everything is hard rock and ice and big blue men and women attacking my friends and the rest of the society. Rose do the blue people have red eyes. Yes, they do, how did you know that Loki? The people you see are Frost Giants and your people are in Jotunheim the frost giants home world. We need to hurry even with the morois fighting they are still no match for the frost giants. Morois don't normally fight so their falling fast we need to hurry. With one last kiss, they put all their energy and magic to wake them up. Loki started fading Rose was being chained to this plan. Loki screamed for his love as he faded fast.

 **Back to Asgard**

ROSE!my son came down you're okay and who is Rose? Mom I must go. Loki stop you have been a sleep for three weeks. I must hurry or my love will die and her friends will all die. Someone put me and rose in a realm between realms for unknow reason. Aaaaa! Loki, you are in no state to fight. I will send your brother and the w3 and I will go. I must go I am the only one who can wake her from her sleep we can't move her in till she wakes up and comes back from the realm between realms. Lady sif go round up Thor and the w3 and meet me and Loki at the Bifrost. Sif told the w3 to go to the Bifrost to meet Frigga. Sif found Thor with the all father. Thor the all mother would like to see you and she asked me to take you to her. She not with Loki? Lady Sif where is the all mother?! She is with Loki at the Bifrost with the w3. She told me to round up Thor and the w3. Thor Lady sif lets go see what my wife is up to. Frigga what are you and Loki up to? We are going to save a young lady named rose and her people from the Frost Giants. Please father help me save her. Heimdall open the Bifrost to Jotunheim. thank you father you do not know how much this means to me. When the Bifrost was open Loki, Frigga, Thor, the all father, and the w3 walk through. With the information Rose gave Loki he knew where to go. With the frost giants detracted they attack from behind. Once the frost giants see the Asgardings they retreat. The Asgardings walked towards what is left of the Moroi, Dhampirs. Queen Tatiana and her grades walk towards the Asgardings. I would like to thank you for your help my name is Queen Tatiana Marina Ivashkov. Before the all father could ask how they got their Loki past out. Frigga ran over to her son then Thor came over to help her lift Loki. Frigga and Thor started walking to where a girl they assumed was Rose was laying on the ground they lade Loki beside her and enter locked their hands together. Within seconds of their hands touching they both glowed then started steering around. Rose rolled over in to Loki with her head on his chest. Loki free hand was draped over Rose pulling her closer to him then they both woke up as if it was normal. Lisa ran to her friend and pulled her in to a huge crying and sobbing in roses free side not on Loki's side. Rose told Lisa it was okay and that she forgave her. Thor helped Loki get up. Lisa and Frigga helped Rose get up. Frigga let Rose put majority of her Waite on her so Lisa wouldn't be to strain. Now that rose and Loki were awake they headed back to Asgard to heal and feed everyone. After talking to the queen, the all father told Loki he had to stop all contact with Rose. Loki demanded way he could not see rose anymore. As Loki and the all father were fighting Frigga and Rose came in to the through room. What's going on Frigga ask and rose bowed to the all father but before the all father could answer rose's eyes went gold and Loki knew what that mint so he told his parents it was the bound rose and Lisa share that mint something was wrong with Lisa so they took their leave when rose came back too. My lovely wife what do you thank of Rose? She is quite sweet and strong and been through a lot. She was raised in a school that they call St. Vladimir's Academy. Why was she not raised by her family? Her parents decided that her father would not be in her life and her mother went back to work three months after her birth. Odin I know what your thanking and your wrong Rose is a wonderful young lady. I have made my decision and it is final after meeting their queen and how their people are and learning of miss Rose's history. A servient walk in to the throne room and bow all father and the all mother your majesties Janine Hathaway and Ibrahim Mazur would like to thank you for your help in saving them and saving their daughter. Send them in. while waiting Odin tells Frigga that Loki is not allowed to see Rose. Frigga pleads with her husband to chnger his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose and Loki run to were Lisa is. Rose and Loki get Lisa to the healer. He tell her she's pregnant. Loki goes and gets Christian while Rose take care of Lisa. While the girls talk about the baby then Lisa ask how Rose new Loki and she explained how they meet and how she feared she would not get to continue their relationship because the all father did not like her. As she was talking to Rose she started crying. Lisa if you're worried about the baby you know Christian loves you and he will love the baby. It not about the baby or Christian it's about you Rose. You could be losing someone you love today and you're here with me. I'm sorry Rose. It's not your fought that thing don't go my way. Christian and Loki walk in. Christian trades places with Rose.

 **Lemon scene**

Rose and Loki go for a walk in the garden. Loki, I don't want you to lose your family if your father doesn't approve of us. Hold on let me finish. I would kill to have and older sibling and memories of us playing when I was little. If I had everything you have I would not give it up. Rose you don't have to always be the strong one. Loki wipes away the tears from Rose's eyes. They started making out then Loki teleported them to his chambers. He gentle laid her on his bed as he kisses down her neck. Rose are you shore you want to continue because ones this happen there no undoing it? Yes, Loki and with one last kiss he snaps his fingers and their clothing disappear. Loki hand traveled from her head to her chest then he movies his mouth to her neglected nipple while his other hand finds her clit and plays with it. After a couple of minutes of rubbing he sticks one finger in her then works in two then three. He comes back up to her and kiss her then positions himself at her cunt. Then he thrust in to her then stops so she can get use to his size. Once she gave the okay he thrusted in and out of her at a pace that was pleasant for both of them. once they came with Loki still hard and in her. Rose flipped them so she was on top and he was on bottom. With Loki, all the way in her. She starts moving up and down when Loke sits up and stats making out with Rose. Roses and Loki's tong both fighting for dominance. Nether willing to back down. Loki felt Rose's wall titan around him she is about to come and so Is he. He stats rubbing her clit then they came again. After four more times, they finally pass out in each other's arms to sleep.

 **End of lemon scene**

 **Back to Frigga, Odin,** **Janine Hathaway and Ibrahim Mazur**

Janine Hathaway and Ibrahim Mazur walk in and bow to Odin and Frigga. Before Janine and Abe can say anything, Frigga talks before Odin can say anything. Rose is an incredible young woman. Yes, she is, if you don't mind me asking how did you know where we were and how did you know that putting your son next to our daughter would wake them up. Not at all Mr. Ibrahim Mazur before we came my son woke up screaming her name so I asked him who Rose was, and he meet her in the realm they were trapped in. their emotions allowed them to get their memories and abilities back. But because rose was there the longest and her being shadow kissed acted like chains holding her there. Odin tired of being ignored became vocal. How did your daughter end up there? We don't know we just know that her being shadow kissed mint that she has a lot of darkness around her and when her bound mate Vasilisa Dragomir started using more of her magic it causes more darkness on Rose and with everyone one so busy with the Strigoi and the new baby on the way and Rose being a young adult we did realize something was wrong in till she as in a coma. How did you end up in Jotunheim? we think it has to do with a spell we attempted when we tried to heal Rose from her coma. Thank you aging for saving all of us. I have already spoke to your queen we will send majority of you back tomorrow and some will stay to help look for the missing women Tasha Ozera. Janine and Abe left leaving Odin and Frigga in the throne room. So, what is your opinion of Rose and Loki relationship? As long as I am the all father they will never be together. Odin why are you so against them being together? 1)How well do you thank she will like him when she finds out he is frost giant 2)I don't want him to get hurt this girl is a powder keg ready to blow 3 )If they were to get married and have a kid then they would take the throne and with her condition being with her would bring his Position down when she goes crazie. How about we ask him he can have Rose or have the throne.

 **Rose and Loki are passed out and Odin and Frigga are on their way to ask him to make a very big decision**

Odin and Frigga don't bother knocking they just walk in. what in the all father is going on in here? Loki and Rose woke to his father yelling at them. Frigga grabbed her husband and dragged him to the door. Once Loki and Rose are dressed Loki invites his parent in his room. They enter with Odin Looking pisted off. Frigga wasn't happy that they were doing it before marriage but she was happy that he had someone. Miss Rose I'm not just saying you shouldn't have because I believe you should be married but u see. ODIN DON'T! Miss. Rose Loki is a frost giant! I guess this Is why Thor was always the first chose for everything he is your real son! Loki that does not change how I feel about you. I was symbolically adapted by Lisa family. This doesn't change who you are Loki it just more to love about. Loki youuuuuuuu. Rose are you okay? It's just Lisa she is having stomach problems. Sit down then let me get you some water. I know how it feels to be different. Seen getting the bond it's like having no control and sometimes not myself but with Loki he grounds me. Loki walked back over with some water and some fruit. I love Lisa like a sister but sometimes I really hate this bound. Odin, you can't stop me from seeing Rose as long as she will have me I will be with her. Loki gives Rose a kiss on the cheek. Rose holds his hand. Loki, you can have thrown with an Asgardian bride or you can marry Rose. I choose Rose. How about we get Rose's parents and talk about what they want for their daughter. My parents don't get to decide in who I marry. Loki I don't understand how you can want to marry a women who's on parents could care less about her. Odin stops! When they go back home I will go with rose you never have to worry about me or worry that I will smear the Odin son's name. Odin leave now Frigga yells at Odin. Odin leaves Loki's room. Loki your giving up the thrown for me but you've work so hard and your dad overs the thrown you say no. You should take it I know how this goes first everything is great but you will get tired of not having all the luxury. No aunt of luxury will give me someone who will except all of me like you do Rose. Frigga walks over to her son and hugs him. Loki, I may not have given birth to you but you will always be my son no matter what you decided. I know mom and you always will even if I found my birthmother. Rose and I both now blood doesn't make family. If I live on the realm with Rose will you come and see us when you can? Yes, I will my son. I couldn't off ask for a better daughter-in-law.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay.**

 **Thor**

Thor could not believe what he just hard from his father about his brother and that his dad would give the thrown to Loki just to get him to leave Rose. Thor was venting his anger in the training ground then Thor went and confronted his father about what he said to Loki.

 **Back to Rose and Loki and Frigga**

Rose If you do become with child because of this know you and the child will always have me and Frigga. It's sad that it took nearly dying twice before I got a motherly figure who I can call as mom. If there is a child I want him or her to have a family not like me but also not like Loki and be in the dark about his or her origin. I would like that Rose it's not right being told you can have something but in reality you can't have it or be told you don't matter. Frigga gave Loki and Rose a look. Rose leaned in to Loki and turned to Frigga. Frigga in my world moroi come first and Dhampir are just to protect or satisfy moroi. But the moroi have powers I seen it when we went to rescue you Rose. That was a very special occasion they had no chose it was fight or die. Oh Rose your poor dear. Rose I know that this is a lot early but I love you and I could not see anyone better for me will you marry me?! Yes yes yes Loki yes! Loki the ring is beautiful! Rose take good care of my son! I will Frigga. Rose call me mom we will be family after all! Okay mom. I need to tell Lisa and show her the ring. Rose tomorrow you, me, and Lisa, and your mother can go look at dress. Let's leave my biological mother away from any of the planning or anything or person that makes me happy. Loki tomorrow you, Christian, and Eddie can have a guys day will we look at dress. For the wedding, I was thinking we could do a mix of my culture and Asgard wedding stuff. I like that idea of stuff Rose. Loki, you know what I mean Loki. Mom why are you crying? You two are just so cute and I could not of asked for a better daughter-in-law who will no doubt be more like a daughter to me and don't worry about Oden he will come around your just like me.

 **Next day**

Rose woke up in Loki's arms. She rolled on her side to look at Loki's face and give him a kiss. Loki wakes up with a smile on his face then pulls Rose up and they make out. As much as I love laying in bed with you and our make out section I am hungry and I need to tell the gang that I'm engaged. Rose in steed of putting on your dirty clothing here I got this for you. Their perfect Loki thank you. Rose gets dressed then gives Loki one more passionate kiss before going to look for Lisa and the gang. She found them in a lounge looking room. Rose what's got you so happy Lisa asked her. Rose showed them her hand. Loki asked me to marry him! Rose nice outfit. Thanks Lisa Loki got it for me. Lisa would you be my maid of honor? Yes Rose I would love to and would you walk me down the aisle? Waite you're getting married? You didn't see it through the bound? What time did this happened I might have been distracted? Rose I want details! Rosemarie Hathaway you will not marry Loki god of mischief! Ibrahim Mazur, you don't get to act like my father because we share DNA and that you and my mom got back together! Rose your mother and me see eye to eye on this! I will marry Loki and there is nothing you can do about it be on board or leave I lived without ether of you in my life before I can do it again! Rose see he is a bad influence on you! Don't go blaming him for the fact that you let Janine stop you from seeing me you are a grown man! And you Janine don't blame Loki fo the fact that you wished you didn't have me when you did! He loves me for me and he wouldn't change a thing or abended me when I don't meet his standards like you Janine!


	7. Chapter 7

**W3= W3= warrior three**

 **Loki**

After getting dressed went looking for Thor to tell him the good news. He found him with Lady Sif and the w3. He told them of his engagement and nothing else.

 **Rose and the gang**

Rose walked out the lounge. with Lisa and her friends and her parents in the lounge. The realization of what they just hard was sinking in. they were about to go after her when Thor walked in. you two sound just like my father. Thor, I wish she would understand we only want what is best for her and the fact that your father dose not bless the union. My father does not bless this union because he doesn't like Rose, he does it because of the way you two decided to raised Rose and doesn't want Loki to have a loveless life and that their child or children will be unloved in tell they are old Enough to take care of them self or worse Loki want get the chance to be a father because of the way Rose grew up! What your Father doesn't like Rose because of us! Yes, in his eye when both of you decided to not be in Rose life you deemed her not worthy of your love so he sees it as she is not worthy of his son.

 **Rose**

Rose went to Loki's room and laid on his bed and cried until she felt him pick her up and hold her to his chest. What's wrong Rose Loki asked as he kissed her head and laid down with rose on his chest and pulled the sheets to cover them? Why can't I just be happy without someone being against me. If it's my father Rose just ignore him! It not your father it's my parents. It's oaky Rose we will make it through this! I'm sorry I'm causing so much trouble Loki! You are no trouble my love! Loki and Rose talk about what they would want their wedding to look like even if it is on them Frigga, Thor, Lisa, Christian, Eddie, lady Sif, and w3.

 **Janine & Ibrahim **

What have we done Abe? She's right though I have no say in her life! That's not true Abe! Yes, it is just because we share DNA doesn't make me her father. Yes, it does! Let me finish Janine. In her life all if done is equal to filling a cup then leave and then when I am back in her life all I do is be mean and not tell her who I am then I leave her again and then when we get back together and say we are gonna be a family and then we expect another baby and she gets put on the back burner. She is happy I make her boyfriend leave because he is not worthy of her. No it's my fault and she was right about that I was not happy that we conceived when we did. I'm the one that wanted to distain myself from you and her without looking like the bad guy. It wasn't in till the Spokane incident that I realized that I wasted all the years and that we will never have the relationship I wish we have because of how much I have hurt her and I was stupid to thank I could just erase all the pain I caused her by just being around her and that this baby would bring us closer together, I should have seen how much pain I caused her. The Dragomir were more parents to Rose then we were. I know how you can make it up to your daughter. Janine and Abe turn to see Frigga standing in the door way. Sorry for eavesdropping. No, it's okay Janine said. Before I tell you what you can do to fix your relationship with Rose why are you against their marriage. Were afraid that we will never see her again and we are just being selfish we were putting our happiness over hers. When Rose was growing up I made Abe promise not to be in her life and I chose my work over her to avoid people knowing that I was in love with Abe, but with Rose nearly dyeing and getting older and realizing that I put my life on the line for people who could just drop me when I get to old to be a guardian! It's not all your fault Janine it was my chose to comply demand me to not have contact with Rose. Frigga how do we get back Rose? First you two have to realize that Rose is becoming a woman it's time to for her to leave the nest. Second instead of being against the marriage help with the Planning. We don't want to say goodbye to our daughter when we just got her in our life. That's your problem you two wasted that time away and now you want to be this big happy family when all your doing is making your daughter feel bad! Your son did not even bother to ask me for Rose's hand in marriage! Do thank Rose would be happy being treated like an object I know I hated my marriage to Oden when it was arranged by our fathers. We all know that we can't stop them from being together their souls found each other. If you want any form of a relationship with Rose quit fighting her on everything and give her what she wants before you lose her permanently. I will let you think about it, if you decide to help we will be in the banquet hall working on the details for the wedding.

 **Rose, Loki, Frigga, Lisa, and the gang**

For the colors, I want blue and green. Loki looks at his bride to be in ah. Now that we have colors what time of day do you want. Night time I want to be under the stars. The fists question should of been where do you want to have the wedding. how about the royal gardens here on Asgard. I like that idea what about you Loki. As long as you are happy I am happy. We can have it on earth if you like you don't have to please me I told you Rose you are already like a daughter to me. Thank you Frigga I mean mom I want to have it here I was just not shore you want to have it here when I'm not from here or because of the drama. Working on more details when Rose parents and Oden walked in. Frigga got up and walked to them if you're going to cause problems to leave now. We are not here to cause trouble I thank I can say for the three of us have been thanking. Rose the reason I did not want you to marry my son is that I don't want him to be in a loveless or lonely marriage to not know the joys of fatherhood with a loving family. Loki Rose, I hope it's not too late for me to be a part of your family. Loki gets up then helps Rose up then they walk over to Oden and hug him. You are forgiven father but Rose is not her parents and she is very different from her culture. As the mortals say we are in the same boat. Oden takes a set next to his wife. Rose, we wanted to apologies for treating you like we have in the past and now. We know that there is nothing we can do to undo the past. We would love to be in yours and Loki's life and that you would be in ours and be there for the little one on the way. Janine and Abe look at Rose and wait for her answer. I can't Rose said then she ran out the room. Loki goo's after her. In that moment Janine realized how bad her choses had affected Rose. Abe takes her back to their room for her to lay down.

 **Janine & Ibrahim**

Janine, I know you are upset so am I but you need to com down for the baby. Janine cry in to Abe the rest of the day. How could we ask her to watch us be great parents to another child when we abended her to people who could care less if she died!

 **Oden/all father**

I am going to have the queen Tatiana Marina Ivashkov and all the People that want to return home back to their home but you guys can stay as long as you like you are Rose's family so you will always be welcome. Oden leaves the room.

 **Loki and Rose**

Loki caught up to Rose and picked her up then teleported them to their room. She cried in his arms. How could they asked me to watch as they treat their new baby! I now sweetie I now its not fare being on the outside. Rose falls asleep and Loki uses his powers to let his mother now they are not coming back and that they will see everybody at dinner. He when to sleep listening to Rose heartbeat.


	8. Chapter 8

When dinner came around Rose and Loki made it to the dining hall and sat next to Frigga and Lisa. Rose and Loki were updated on everything. The next days were filled with wedding planning or looking for Tasha.

Two mounths latter

The day of the wedding

Rose had asked Oden to walk her down the isle. He exepted. There relationship grew with the time and he saw her like a daughter and realized that it would be Loki to hurt her not what he thought. As she walk to the love of her life she was the happist she has ever been. Once she reaches Loki Oden pass her of to Loki themovies in front of them.

Rose Hathaway do you swear to guard the Nine Realms; to preserve the peace and cast aside all selfish ambition and pledge yourself only to the good of all the Realms?

I do!

Then on this day, I, Odin All-Father proclaim you… princess of Asgard.

We are gathered her to witness the marrige of prince Loki Laufeyson and prinecess Rosemarie Hathaway.

Do you prince Loki Laufeyson promise to love and charis in sick and health and good or bad times as long as you both shaw live?

I do!

Do you prinecess Rosemarie promise to love and charis in sick and health and good or bad times as long as you both shaw live?

I do!

You may kiss the bride. I now pronous you as man and wife! The walk down the isle together to the banquit hall. The feast starts people are eating, dancing, and talking. Lisa and Christian walked up to rose and loki to congrauat them fallowed by the gang then Frigga, Oden, Thor, lady Sif, and the w3. How do you feel mrs. Laufeyson? I am great and I love mr. Laufeyson my love and my God of Mischief. I love you my goddess of Mischief. But I am no goddess. One you maried me and second drink this and you will age like me. Rose drinks the liquied and glows for a few seconds. Loki walks be hind her and raps his are around her then takes her hand in his. See that candle I want to move your hand like this and make the candle move. Not only did I give longer life you also have powers like me and you will have different one do to you being hadowkissed. Loki and Rose snck away from their guess for Rose to pratice hemagic. After a couple of minetus she teloports them to their chambers where she then snaps her fangers and their clothing drops to the floor. They make their way to the bed. They did not leave their chambers for a couple of days. Lisa started sporting a baby bump.


End file.
